


Bullies

by Ausomerus



Series: TLWoNY Shorts [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Gen, Mild Language, Misgendering, Slurs, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Harper heads to the store at night and it goes wrong.  Luckily, her brother has her back.
Relationships: OC & OC
Series: TLWoNY Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845694
Comments: 2





	Bullies

Avery looked to his sister, Harper. He pleaded with her.

“Harps, please don’t go out alone.”

She turned to him, smiling.

“I’ll be fine, Aves. I can handle myself for a quick run to the store at night.”

Avery let out a sigh as his sister walked out the door.

“Be careful, sis.”

He thought he saw Harper nod as the door closed behind her.

Harper started walking towards the nearby store, hands shaking slightly. She mentally reassured herself.

“You can handle this, Harper. Come on, you need to get food. Nothing will happen.”

All her hope was dashed as she felt someone grab her, pulling her into the nearby alleyway. She was quickly thrown onto the ground. The darkness consumed her vision, making her unable to see her assailants' faces. She felt somebody kick her in the ribs, earning a sharp inhale from her. She heard a male voice speaking to another person in the darkness.

“It’s a dickgirl! Maybe we should make him realize what he actually is.”

The misgendering and slur hurt her worse than getting kicked in the ribs. Emotional pain was almost always worse than physical pain for her. She retreated into her mind as more slurs were thrown around in the group. She barely felt the blows to her ribs. She was startled when she heard her brother’s voice.

“Get away from my sister, you  _ assholes!” _

She watched from the ground as her brother scared off the group. He quickly sat down next to her.

“Harper, look at me, okay? Breathe. I’m not going anywhere.”

Harper felt tears fall from her face.

“Avery, it hurts to breathe.”

Avery nodded in acknowledgement.

“I’m going to help you up. Then we’re taking you to the hospital.”

Harper nodded, allowing Avery to help her up. Harper went quiet. Avery spoke, voice quiet.

“Harps, please don’t shut me out right now.”

Harper turned to him and nodded.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

Avery frowned.

“Did they say something to you?”

Harper nodded, frowning.

“They called me a ‘dickgirl’.”

Avery smiled a bit.

“I think the ‘dick’ part was directed at them.”

Harper thought for a moment before smiling.

“They sure were, weren’t they?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing for my book and figured maybe writing some fanfics for it would help.


End file.
